1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training simulators, and more particularly to a computer-controlled video system employing a plurality of display screens, comprising at least screens in front of and behind a participant-trainee. As the participant interacts with the simulator in response to displayed video images, the computer directs video branching in accordance with situational changes largely dictated by the participant's responses.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have moving life-size images presented by an image generator or projector to which a participant in training reacts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,371 discloses a system in which security personnel are presenting moving real-life scenes of situations that may be threatening to personnel or facilities. In accordance with the user's response, the scene changes to present a follow-on scene to which the user must continue to react.
Until now, simulators have been limited to presentation of a participant's forward view, generally. The participant therefore learns to properly react to threat conditions and situations presented in front of him generally but is not trained to consider related events outside of his forward view. His training is not only incomplete but dangerously focused to the exclusion of other threats that could be about him. For example, an air marshal on board an airplane flight must be aware of developments both forward and rearward within the airplane. A terrorist in the front of the airplane may have an accomplice in the rear. Or passengers in the rear may be screaming and moving about in reaction to a terrorist threat elsewhere in the airplane. Or a disruptive passenger or terrorist in one part of the airplane may invoke other passengers to action, perhaps to subdue the disruptive element. Similarly, police and military personnel must learn to be aware of potential threats about them as they address a first issue and must learn to react to a threat from one direction in combination with changing conditions around him. A first threat might instigate other activity behind the police. Police and military personnel should also learn to work in combination with and be mindful of other police or military activity.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to present a simulator displaying life-sized video images on a plurality of screens, at least including screens fefe and aft of in front of and behind the participant, representing situational challenges to the participant. It is another object that the simulator detect responsive actions from the participant. It is a further object that the images displayed on the several screens change in accordance with the participant's actions to present a continuous change in the situation representative of what might realistically occur if the participant responded to an actual threat in the manner detected by the simulator. It is yet another object that the trainee perceives the simulated condition as near real as possible, interfacing with the simulator using his own weapons and equipment or weapon simulators to respond to the perceived threats presented in the simulator.